The arranged marriage of Fujioka and Ootori
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Kyoya Ootori is aranged to be married to Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya was fine with the arangment but Haruhi is a bit nervous and scared how will it go? I DO NOT OWN OURAN HOST CLUB OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Haruhi would make a fine wife

One bright morning Kyoya was sitting tiredly in his fathers office Kyoya didn't sleep at all last night and he also really confused why her father call him here all of a sudden.

"Kyoya…..I called you here this early to discus Haruhi Fujioka" Yoshio said seriously.

"Haruhi?….What about her?" Kyoya asked confused.

"Well after I met her I started thinking she would make an excellent wife for you…..and since your are hire to the Ootori empire you need an intelligent wife….." he started.

"What are you saying?" Kyoya asked already knowing the answer.

"What I am saying is if I can get Haruhi's father to agree to an arranged marriage will you marry her?" Yoshio asked.

Kyoya stared blankly at his father for a moment _Me?…..Marry Haruhi….._he thought as he pushed up his glasses.

"Only if she is willing I don't want her to be forced" Kyoya muttered.

"I see….I will speak with her father right away then…..you may leave" Yoshio smiled.

Kyoya nodded and left the room _Haruhi….my fiancée….my wife…..Haruhi Ootori….hmm interesting…_he thought as he left the office.

After Kyoya left Yoshio picked up the phone and dialed Ryouji's number. The phone ran for a moment until a girly but manly voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Ryouji Fujioka?" Yoshio asked.

"Why yes it is, may I ask who's calling?" Ranka asked.

"This is Yoshio Ootori Kyoya's father"

"Oh hello!" Ranka said with a smile in his voice.

"I called you because I want to speak with you about something concerning your daughter and my son" Yoshio said seriously.

"What about them?" Ranka asked confused.

"I think your daughter would make an excellent wife for my son, I would like to arrange a marriage between them but I wanted to get your permission to do so"

"Arranged marriage? Dose Kyoya know about this?" Ranka asked confused.

"Yes I spoke with him about it, he said he was fine with it only if Haruhi was willing" Yoshio explained.

"Hmm I see…..well I would have to speak with Haruhi about it…." Ranka said.

"Yes, please contact me once she made up her mind. Goodbye Mr. Fujioka" Yoshio said as he hung up his phone.

Meanwhile at the Fujioka home Ranka sat in his living room thinking over what Yoshio said seriously. _Kyoya is a handsome boy….very smart…..strong…..and we would take care of my little Haruhi….I would rather have her marry him than that stupid Tamaki….._Ranka thought. Then he was brought out of his thought when Haruhi came back from the store.

"Haruhi!" Ranka squealed as he embraced his daughter tightly.

"Hey dad" Haruhi smiled as she put away her bags.

"Can you come in the living room with me….I want to talk to you about something" Ranka smiled.

"Sure" Haruhi nodded as she followed her father and sat down across from him.

"Well….first off….how do you feel about Kyoya?"

"H-how do I feel? What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you like him? Love him perhaps?" Ranka asked.

"I like Kyoya- Senpai he's really nice…why?"

"Well…I just got off the phone with his father…and he would like you to marry Kyoya" Ranka said as he watched his daughters expression.

"M-marry him?" Haruhi stuttered. "H-how did Kyoya- Senpai take this?"

"His father said he was alright with it….only if you were" Ranka said with a small smile.

Haruhi said nothing and stared down at the table blankly.

"Do you accept this? Ranka asked.

_Do I want to marry Kyoya- Senpai?….Sure Kyoya is nice…and handsome….but am I ready for this…I just graduated…..and how will the other's react? _Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi?…Mr. Ootori said you can take as long as you want with your decision"

"No! …..I…I know my decision….." Haruhi muttered.

"You do?….What is it?" her father asked curiously.

"I….I will marry Kyoya…."

"You sure?….You don't have to if you don't want to" Ranka smiled down at his confused looking daughter.

"Yes….I'm very sure" Haruhi nodded.

"Ok….I'll call Mr. Ootori after dinner then…" he sighed then the room became very quite. Then Ranka smirked and ran over to his daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"I cant believe my little girl….my cute cute Haruhi is getting married!" Ranka squealed. "And to such a handsome boy!" he giggled.

"DAD!" Haruhi laughed.

Then later that night Ranka called Yoshio back with Haruhi's answer. Yoshio was extremely happy about the news and he wanted Haruhi and her father to join him and his family for dinner the next night.

"Haruhi I just got off the phone with Mr. Ootori" Ranka called.

"Yea what did he say?" Haruhi called back.

"He is very happy you are going to marry his son and he would like for us to join him for dinner tomorrow night!" Ranka exclaimed.

"D-dinner?" Haruhi stuttered. _Dinner with Kyoya- Senpai's family?…..This is going to be awkward…..I don't know how to act around him now….._Haruhi thought.

"Wow dinner with the famous Ootori's! That means I can dress up!" Ranka squealed.

"D-dress up?" Haruhi said nervously.

"Yes of course! It gives daddy and excuse to wear his new accessories! And you know how much daddy loves accessories!" Ranka sang and he skipped to his room.

"I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means….." Haruhi muttered. "Dad I'm not sure if that'd be a good idea to go" Haruhi said nervously.

"Come on Haruhi don't be a party pooper! Besides Kyoya said there will be fancy tuna!" Ranka smiled.

"F-fancy Tuna?" Haruhi muttered. _Well I guess I could go….it wont be so bad…will it?_


	2. Dinner with the Ootori family

The next night Haruhi and her father were getting ready for their dinner with the Ootori family. Haruhi was very nervous and she still didn't know what her father chose to wear hopefully it was a suite or something manly. After Haruhi was done dressing she examined herself in the mirror and sighed. Haruhi was wearing a short pink frilly dress with cute pink sandals. _Why'd I let dad pick out these clothes? _she frowned. Then she walked out into the living room to see her father in a long elegant red dress with elegant formal make up and his long reddish brown hair in curls.

"D-dad….what are you wearing?" Haruhi sighed.

"My new dress I brought especially for tonight" Ranka smiled.

"B-but dad…this is the Ootori family….Kyoya- Senpai is use to you…..but not his family….cant you wear a tux?" Haruhi muttered.

"Are you saying your embarrassed your daddy is a tranny?" Ranka asked sadly.

"No dad! I love you the way you are! It's just I …..I don't know" Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi…" Ranka sighed as he put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I know your nervous about tonight, but just relax….I promise I'll be my best behavior" Ranka smiled.

"Promise?" Haruhi smile.

"I promise honey now come on I think one of the Ootori cars are here to pick us up!" Ranka squealed as he pulled Haruhi out of the house.

Once they got outside the diver smile at them and open their door.

"Ms. Haruhi, er….Mr. F-Fujioka?" he muttered.

"Oh thank you! What a nice diver! Don't you think Haruhi?" Ranka giggled as he sat next to his daughter.

Once they got to the Ootori mansion Yoshio and Kyoya were at the door to greet them. Once Haruhi got out of the car Yoshio smile approvingly then when Ranka got out of the car his smile disappeared.

"Hello Kyoya! Mr. Ootori" Ranka smiled.

"Um H-hello Mr. Fujioka" Yoshio said uncomfortably.

"Oh please call me Ranka!" Ranka giggled.

"R-Ranka…." Yoshio muttered. Then Haruhi came up from behind them and her face was bright red when she looked up at Kyoya.

"Hello Haruhi" Kyoya smiled.

"H-hi…Kyoya- Senpai" she muttered nervously.

Then Yoshio Ootori walked up to her and kissed her hand.

"It's nice to see you again Haruhi, I'm very glad you are the one who will be marrying my son" he smiled.

"I-it's nice to see you too Mr. Ootori" Haruhi said shyly.

"Shall we go in and start dinner?" Yoshio smiled as everyone nodded and followed them into the house.

Then Kyoya walked up to Haruhi and held his hand out to her. Haruhi took it nervously and smiled at him.

"I…I'm sorry Kyoya- Senpai….I tried to get my dad to wear a tux but he refused" she muttered.

"It's alright Haruhi….Ranka is Ranka after all" Kyoya chuckled as he escorted his fiancée into the house.

Once they got in the house Haruhi noticed two tall boys and a small girl who looked a lot like Kyoya _Those must be his siblings…._she thought as they drew closer to them.

"Haruhi these are my older brothers Akito, and Yuuichi and this is my sister Fuyumi" Kyoya introduced.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" Haruhi smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too" the boys said together then Fuyumi moved closer to Haruhi and smiled fondly at her.

"She's pretty Kyoya I approve!" she smiled.

"Why thank you Fuyumi…I think so too I'm glad you approve" Kyoya smiled.

_H-he thinks I'm pretty?_ Haruhi thought as her face turned red slightly. Then they moved to the dinner table and Kyoya pulled out her chair then he sat next to her. Then the waiter came out and placed a sushi appetizer out. Every one ate in silence until the waiter brought out the main course meal of fancy tuna. Haruhi looked at her plate and a small blush appeared on her cheek then Kyoya leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I got that fancy tuna just for you Haruhi"

Then a shiver was sent up Haruhi's spine his voice sounded so cute. Then she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya- Senpai" she blushed as she started to eat.

As they ate Yoshio started to speak to Ranka although he felt a bit uncomfortable with him but he pushed that feeling aside.

"So when do you want their wedding to take place?" Ranka asked curiously.

"As soon as possible….perhaps in a week?" Yoshio suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Ranka giggled as he drank his wine.

"It's settled then Kyoya and Haruhi will be married in a week" Yoshio smiled.

Then Haruhi almost choked on her food _In a week? So soon? He didn't even ask us!_ she thought. Then after dinner Kyoya stood from the table and held his hand out to Haruhi.

"Let's leave them to get things planned" Kyoya smiled.

Haruhi nodded and took his hand and he lead her out to their back yard which was huge it had a pool that was as big as a lake and lots of rose bushes.

"So Haruhi….how do you feel about all this?" Kyoya asked casually.

"Fine….it's moving a bit fast and all….but I'm ok with it" Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Really? …..I see…" Kyoya muttered.

"I do wish I was proposed to properly but I don't mind" she smiled.

_Proposed to properly hmm?_ Kyoya thought as he pushed up his glasses. Then Haruhi suddenly turned to him and started him in the eyes.

"Dose Tamaki- Senpai and the others know?" she asked sounding about scared.

"No" Kyoya said.

"Good….I want to tell them together" Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya nodded and continued to look out at the sky.

"I'm happy….it's you I'm marrying Senpai…and not a totally stranger" Haruhi admitted.

"You know Haruhi…you don't have to call me Senpai anymore….we'll be husband and wife soon" Kyoya said.

"Sorry force of habit" Haruhi laughed.

"It's ok"

"Um Kyoya….thank you for the fancy tuna" Haruhi blushed.

"I knew you'd like that" Kyoya said with a small smile as the moon light glared off his glasses.

Haruhi smiled and pushed back a strand of her hair nervously.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Y-yes?" Haruhi stuttered.

"May I kiss you?" Kyoya asked.

"K-kiss me?" she blushed a deep red. "W-why would you want to k-kiss me?" she asked stupidly.

"Well you are going to be my wife….and I just want to get it over with" Kyoya said truthfully.

"Um…ok…but you know…Kyoya you are my fiancée you don't have to ask permission" she said with a small laugh, her face still red.

"That's a interesting notion Haruhi…but I feel better asking" Kyoya smiled.

Haruhi smiled then Kyoya lightly placed his hand on her cheek and stared her in the eyes. Then Kyoya gently pressed his lips to her giving her a gentle kiss then he broke away. Haruhi stared up at him her face a deep red.

"There that wasn't so bad…..I liked it" Kyoya smiled.

"S-so did I…." Haruhi blushed. _Why do I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest?_ she thought.

Then Kyoya pulled Haruhi over to his pool and they took off their shoes and stuck their feet in the water.

"Your home is very beautiful" Haruhi muttered breaking their silence.

"I guess….it's suitable to live in" Kyoya said casually.

_It's suitable to live in? It's a huge mansion with a thousand rooms!_ Haruhi thought. Then she noticed Kyoya put his hand over hers and she held it.

"Haruhi….I think I-" he was about to say until he got cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Kyoya! Hey Kyoya I was in the neighborhood and I thought we could hang out!" Tamaki smiled then he saw Haruhi sitting by him and stared at her for a long moment.

"Haruhi? What are you doing at Kyoya's house?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Oh he's helping me with some collage stuff" she lied.

"Collage stuff? Oh….." he muttered then she stood and he saw was she was wearing which sent him over the edge.

"AW HARUHI YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTE!" he squealed as he ran over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug and started spinning her around.

As Kyoya watched this his eyebrow twitched with anger for some reason he wanted to beat Tamaki to a pulp for cuddling all over **HIS** Haruhi like that. He wanted to start yelling at him and have him sent off his property, Kyoya felt he was the only one who would be able to cuddle Haruhi like that since he is in fact her fiancée.

"Tamaki can you please leave us…." Kyoya said trying to sound kind.

"Why I can help Haruhi too! A father always needs to help their children!" Tamaki smiled as he let go of Haruhi.

"Tamaki I wont ask you again" Kyoya muttered.

"What's your problem tonight Kyoya?" Tamaki asked confused.

Then out of no where Tamaki's dog Antoinette came running at Haruhi and knocked her into the pool.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya and Tamaki shouted.

"ANTOINETTE HOW COULD YOU? I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE CAR!" Tamaki scolded.

Then Kyoya ran over to the pool and held his hand out to Haruhi.

"Are you ok?" Kyoya sighed.

"Yea I'm fine" Haruhi muttered as Kyoya helped her out of the pool.

"Tamaki why don't you and your mutt go home you've done enough damage tonight" Kyoya said with an evil glare Tamaki dare not question.

"Um….ok….s-sorry Kyoya….sorry Haruhi" Tamaki muttered as he and his dog walked away.

Then Kyoya noticed Haruhi shivering ad he frowned.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright…it was Tamaki's fault not yours" Haruhi smiled.

Then Yoshio and Ranka came into the back yard looking for Haruhi and Kyoya then they froze when they saw Haruhi soaked.

"Haruhi what happened?" Ranka asked concerned.

"Tamaki's dog knocked me into the pool….I'm fine" Haruhi smiled.

"That idiot Tamaki was here? He will pay!" Ranka growled.

"No it's alright Ranka…I got things taken care of" Kyoya smiled.

"Aw thank you Kyoya! I'm so glad to have you as a son in law!"

"Why thank you Ranka" Kyoya smiled as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi which made her blush.

"Oh please Kyoya call me dad!" Ranka blushed.

"If you insist dad" Kyoya chuckled a he fixed his glasses.

Then Ranka turned to Haruhi and smiled.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?"

"Yea" Haruhi muttered as she was taking off Kyoya's jacket to give it back then Kyoya stopped her.

"Keep it…you need it….you can just give it back to me tomorrow" he smiled.

"Thank you Kyoya" Haruhi smiled then she stretched up on her tippy toes to give Kyoya a quick peck on the lips which shocked him a bit. Then she followed her father out of the Ootori mansion.

Once Haruhi returned home she got into some dry clothes but she still kept Kyoya's jacket on she liked his scent it soothed her. _I guess tonight wasn't so bad…..I liked the fancy tuna…..and …..I love Kyoya…that's a good sign right?_


	3. Kyoya Ootori VS Tamaki Suoh

As Haruhi was sleeping (still in Kyoya's I might add) she was rudely woken up by the sound of her cell phone going off. Haruhi opened one eye and stared at the small pink phone by her pillow and sighed _Do I really want to answer it? It's just probably Tamaki- Senpai wanting to find out why I was really at Kyoya's house…..Kyoya….WAIT! W-what if it's Kyoya? I better answer it!_ Haruhi thought as she shot up out of bed and grabbed her phone. Once her phone was in her hand she read the screen which said Kyoya and she blush a deep red and just stared blankly at the phone. _Answer it you idiot! _her mind screamed. Haruhi took a deep breath and picked up her phone then pressed the talk button.

"H-hello" she muttered.

"Hello Haruhi, it's Kyoya" he said.

"Hi Kyoya….why did you call me?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Cant I call my own fiancée?" he asked in a joking manor.

"O-oh…I…uh….suppose so" Haruhi said nervously. "So…um….what d-do you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked awkwardly.

"Well…Tamaki and the others….we should tell them our news" Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Yes….when do you want to do that?"

"How about today?….We can meet up at my house" Kyoya said.

"A-alright….I'll tell my dad…so I can use his car" Haruhi said.

"Oh no need for that….I'll come pick you up" Kyoya said with a smile in his voice.

"O-oh I….umm….you don't have to!" Haruhi blushed.

"I want to….besides….we haven't really hung out as much…and since we are to be married in a week it would be nice to know more about you" Kyoya explained.

"Kyoya….I think you already know everything about me! You keep flies of my personal information!" Haruhi laughed.

"True…..but I probably don't know as much as you think" Kyoya chuckled.

"Alright….when should I be ready?" Haruhi asked.

"Now….I'm right out side your house" Kyoya said.

"WHAT!" Haruhi blurted out as she ran toward the window and saw Kyoya leaning up against his car. "Kyoya….you might as well come up here….I have to get dresses…" Haruhi sighed.

"Alright…see you then" Kyoya said as he hung up the phone.

"Bye…" Haruhi sighed as she shut her phone _Kyoya….._she thought.

Then with in a few minutes Kyoya knocked on the door and she quickly smoothed out her hair and opened the door.

"Hello" she smiled.

"Hi Haruhi" Kyoya smiled as he took off his shoes and walked into her house.

"Nice pj's Haruhi" Kyoya smirked.

"Huh?" she muttered as she looked down and noticed she was in a long T-shirt and Kyoya's jacket.

"Oh I um….I'm going to go change!" she blushed as she ran into her room.

Kyoya chuckled and took a seat on the floor then Ranka joined and smiled fondly at him.

"Hello Kyoya" he smiled.

"Hello Ranka" Kyoya smiled.

"Kyoya! I told you to call me dad!" he blushed.

"Oh yes…I'm sorry …dad"

"There you go! So what brings you here?" Ranka asked curiously.

"I came to get Haruhi….we are going to tell the host club…about our news" Kyoya sighed.

"Tamaki is not going to react well…." Ranka sighed.

"I know….Ranka….I mean dad….can I confide something in you?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure Kyoya, what's on your mind?" Ranka asked as he stared at his soon to be son in law.

"Last night…..when Tamaki was all over Haruhi….I had the urge….to beat him to a pulp….it irritated me a lot that he was all over her like that….I don't know why though it never bothered me before" Kyoya sighed.

"I know the reason…." Ranka smirked.

"Really? What would that be?"

"Your finally realizing your in love with my little Haruhi!" Ranka squealed.

"Hmm…That's and interesting notion Ranka" Kyoya smiled as he pushed up his glasses. _Hmm….in love with Haruhi….I love Haruhi?_ he thought.

Then Haruhi came into the room in a simple pink dress, she had cute white sandals and small pink hair clips in her hair.

"I'm ready" she smiled then her dad came flying at her and squeezed her with all his strength.

"AWWWW Haruhi you look so cute! I just adore you in that outfit! Pink it so your color!" he squealed.

"Um…thanks dad" Haruhi muttered as she gently pushed him away from her.

"Shall we go then Haruhi?" Kyoya smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Yea" Haruhi blushed as she followed Kyoya to the car.

Once they got into the car Kyoya smiled at her.

"So Haruhi….tell me about yourself"

"Are you sure that's necessary?…You know pretty much everything" Haruhi laughed.

"Try me" Kyoya smirked.

"Ok…um…my favorite foods are sushi, strawberries, and ootoro" Haruhi said.

"I knew all that….try again" Kyoya said with an amused smile.

"Uh…my favorite subjects were English and History" Haruhi sighed.

"I knew that too"

"See then what's the point?" Haruhi said angrily.

Kyoya laughed and put his arm around her.

"You look nice today Haruhi" Kyoya muttered.

"Thanks…." she blushed _changing the subject I see….._she thought with a sigh.

Then they finally aravied at the Ootori mansion and Kyoya helped Haruhi out of the car like a gentlemen and lead her into his living room. Once they got into his living room she see saw Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru smiling at them.

"Haruhi!" the twins shouted as they ran over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"Haru-chan!" Honey smiled as he pulled Mori over to her.

"Hey Haruhi! Sorry bout the other night…." Tamaki blushed.

"It's alright Senpai" Haruhi smiled.

"So why did you call us all here?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you getting the host club back together?" Tamaki smiled.

"Not quite…..if you would all please have a seat Haruhi and I will explain" Kyoya smiled.

Everyone nodded and sat on the near by sofa and Haruhi and Kyoya sat on the sofa opposite of them sitting unusually close and everyone eyed them strangely.

"Well….Haruhi and I…..are to be married in a week" Kyoya said slowly.

"Married?" Everyone shouted.

"When did this happen!" the twins asked.

"A few days ago actually" Haruhi blushed.

"And your ok with this Haruhi!" Hikaru asked concerned.

"Yes" Haruhi nodded.

"So…Kyo-chan loves Haru-chan and Haru-chan loves Kyo-chan?" Honey asked confused.

"Correct Honey-Senpai" Kyoya smiled.

"There will be cake at your wedding?" Honey smiled.

"Yes" Haruhi said.

"Yay! Mori and I give you our blessing! Oh and Usa-chan to!" Honey smiled sweetly.

"Just promise to respect our Haru-chan ok Kyo-chan?" Honey smiled.

"I will always treat her with respect" Kyoya smiled.

"Well, we give you our blessing too….but if we find out you've been treating her badly…" Kaoru said.

"We'll personally hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp" Hikaru grinned.

"That is understandable….but I will do no such thing to her" Kyoya smiled.

"What about you Tamaki-Senpai….do you give us your blessing?" Haruhi asked.

"This is an arranged marriage….isn't it?" Tamaki asked as his body shook slightly.

"Yes….why?" Kyoya asked.

"You didn't really want to go threw with it did you?" Tamaki whispered.

"I don't mind….I enjoy Haruhi's company…" Kyoya said.

"Sure….you enjoy her company…..but you don't truly love her…do you?"

"I never said that….if I didn't love her why would I marry her? My father gave me an option and I chose this one same with Haruhi" Kyoya said in an irrigated tone.

"You know what really pisses me off Kyoya…..you knew my feelings before all this….and you chose to marry her anyway?" Tamaki muttered as he stood.

"Yes…I do admit I knew your feelings for her…..but she would be better off with me" Kyoya said as he stood from his seat too.

"What's going on?….what are you two doing?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Kyoya….you bastard!" Tamaki growled as he ran toward Kyoya and full speed and grabbed his shirt.

"I'm sorry Tamaki…" Kyoya sighed.

"Sorry is not good enough!" Tamaki shouted as he punched Kyoya in the face sending his glasses to the floor.

"I'll fight you for her!" Tamaki blurted out. "Who ever wins get's to marry Haruhi!"

"Your on…" Kyoya smirked as he picked up his glasses and cleaned them off.

"Your wagering me?" Haruhi yelled but everyone ignored her.

"Let's take this outside then…I don't want to break anything" Kyoya said as he walked toward the back door and everyone followed him.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi called as she grabbed onto his arm.

"What?"

"You don't have to fight for me! That's ridiculous!" Haruhi said.

"I know….but Tamaki has been pissing me off lately…." Kyoya admitted.

"What merits would you get from fighting him?" Haruhi said angrily.

"What would I gain form fighting him?….Hmmm" Kyoya thought for a moment then he smiled down at Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I would gain your love"

"That's stupid! I already love you! So there is nothing to gain!" Haruhi blurted out _Wait….did I really just say that?…._she thought as she turned bright red.

Everyone stared at the small brown haired girl in shock.

"You love me?" Kyoya smirked.

"W-well….I um….y-yes" Haruhi blushed.

"That made me really happy Haruhi, thank you….but I'm afraid I must fight him….I need to get this all out" Kyoya smiled and he kissed her lightly on the lips which made Tamaki's blood boil.

"Kyoya…." Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya sad nothing to her and smiled at her then he took of his glasses and handed them to her so they wouldn't get broken during the fight. Then Kyoya took his place with Tamaki.

"Be for we fight….I must get something off my chest too" Tamaki said.

"What's that?" Kyoya said in an annoyed tone.

"I LOVE YOU HARUHI FUJIOKA! I TAMAKI SUOH IS MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Tamaki shouted for everyone to hear.

Haruhi said nothing and just started at the blonde haired boy confused.

"S-Senpai…." she whispered.

"That's it…I had it with you….stay away from Haruhi" Kyoya growled as he punched Tamaki sending him to the floor.

Tamaki landed on the floor and quickly got back to his feel and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"Y-you know Kyoya…..I thought y-you were my best friend….b-but I guess I was wrong about you….." Tamaki said with a small laugh.

"I would say I was wrong about you too….because a true friend would be happy I'm getting married…." Kyoya retorted.

"Oh yea….I'd say a true friend wouldn't merry the girl his friend is in love with" Tamaki growled as he ran at Kyoya and tried to round house kick him, but Kyoya easily blocked his kick and sent him to the floor.

"Please stop fighting!" Haruhi called but Mori grabbed her and held her back.

"M-Mori- Senpai?" she asked confused.

"Leave them be Haruhi….they need to settle this on their own" he said in a deep voice.

"I hate you Kyoya Ootori!" Tamaki spat as he punched Kyoya in the face sending him backwards. Then Tamaki took this opening to jump on top of him then he grabbed his shirt and held his fist high up in the air.

"I'll be marrying Haruhi now….so piss off Kyoya" Tamaki smirked as he punched Kyoya straight in the face knocking him unconscious.

"KYOYA!" Haruhi screamed as she pushed away from Mori and ran toward her fiancée.

"Get off him!" Haruhi yelled as she pushed Tamaki away.

"H-Haruhi…." Tamaki stuttered.

"Kyoya…Kyoya are you ok?" Haruhi said in a panicked voice as she placed her hand on his face.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki said confused.

"Get away from me!" Haruhi said angrily as she stared to wipe the blood away from Kyoya's face with a cloth she had in her pocket.

"Ha…ru….hi…." Kyoya said weakly.

"It's ok Kyoya….I'll get you some help…." Haruhi muttered. Then she turned to everyone who was staring at her with big eyes.

"Mori! Get a maid and tell her to call the Ootori private doctor!" Haruhi ordered.

"Right" he nodded as he ran back inside the house.

"Haruhi….I-I'm sorry….I didn't mean to make you upset…." Tamaki said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" Haruhi snapped as she pushed his hand away violently as she looked down at the unconscious Kyoya and started to cry.

Everyone started at Haruhi concerned then never seen her cry before. Then Honey walked up to them his usually sweet face gone and replaced with an angry face.

"Tamaki…." he muttered.

Tamaki looked at Honey a little bit scared he sounded very angry at the moment.

"Y-yes?"

Then Honey punched Tamaki in the face as hard as he could giving him a nosebleed.

"Don't ever….make Haru-chan cry…got that?" he hissed.

"I….I'm s-sorry….I didn't mean to…."Tamaki muttered as he held his nose.

Then Honey went to Haruhi and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Haru-chan I'm sure Kyo-chan will be just fine, don't cry kay?" he smiled.

"T-thank you Honey- Senpai…." Haruhi said with a small smile.

Then a maid and a doctor came running toward them.

"Kyoya!" they called.

Then the doctor knelt by Kyoya and started to examine his cuts.

"Don't worry miss. Fujioka he'll be just fine" the doctor smiled as he helped Kyoya to his feet and walked him to his bedroom. Haruhi started to follow but she stopped and turned to Tamaki.

"Leave…I don't want to see your right now….and I don't think dose either" Haruhi said coldly as she followed the doctor into Kyoya's room.

Once they got into his room they laid him down and Haruhi stayed by his bedside until he woke up.

"I'm sorry…..Haruhi" Kyoya muttered.

"It's ok….I'm just glad your ok….." Haruhi sighed as she sat next to him on his bed.

"Did that idiot leave?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes….I told him I didn't want to see his face" Haruhi sighed as she placed his glasses back on his face.

"Haruhi….do you love him?" Kyoya asked.

"No….I love only one person" she muttered.

Kyoya looked at her confused for a moment then she let out a small laugh.

"I love you Kyoya…." she blushed as she leaned over to place a kiss on his bruised lips.

Kyoya smiled then grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I love you Haruhi" he smiled.

Haruhi blushed and stared into his brown eyes _I cant believe he…just said that…..he love me….._ Haruhi thought with a smile. Then Kyoya smiled back at her and sat up a bit.

"Kyoya….don't push yourself!" Haruhi said.

"Don't worry….I only have a few scratches and bruises" Kyoya said.

Then he pulled her closer to him and gave her another kiss but this kiss wasn't like the ones before he was a bit more passionate. Haruhi blushed then gave him a hug.

"I'm glad your ok" she whispered.

"And I'm glad I have you" Kyoya whispered back sending shiver's up her spine.

_I never new Kyoya…could be so romantic….I feel content like this….I think I made the right decision….I'm deeply in love with Kyoya Ootori…._ Haruhi thought with a smile as she held the man she loved closely to her.


	4. You are forgiven Kyoya

A few days passed and Kyoya's wounds from his fight with Tamaki healed up, but they still weren't speaking to each other. Kyoya heard from Tamaki's father he hasn't came out of his bed room for days and communicates with them by sliding cards under the door and everyone is becoming worried for him well all except for Kyoya. Then one day Haruhi came by the Ootori mansion to check on her fiancée she did this frequently. As Kyoya was buttoning up his shirt getting ready to start his day there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?" he yawned.

"Master Kyoya, miss Haruhi is here to see you" one of the maids said.

"Very well send her in." he said.

Then Haruhi came into his bedroom wearing a cute blue dress with small white flowers on it.

"Good morning Kyoya!" she smiled.

"Good morning Haruhi, what brings you here today?" he asked as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

"I came to see you obviously." she sighed.

"Yes I can see that." he said as she pushed up his glasses then Haruhi noticed the bag under his eyes and frowned.

"Kyoya….you look tired…what time did you go to bed last night?" she asked as she moved a bit closer to him examining his sleepy face.

"Five in the morning" he sighed.

"Five in the morning? What were you doing that was so important?" Haruhi said angrily.

"I was going over a few stocks…."

"Geez Kyoya….you need to stop working all the time" Haruhi frowned.

"I'm sorry…I cant help it" he sighed as he sat on his bed.

Haruhi sighed and sat besides him then she looked up at his face curiously.

"So have you heard from Tamaki- Senpai?"

"No…but I heard he has locked himself into his room" Kyoya sighed.

"Really? Why is he making a big deal about this?" Haruhi frowned.

"Well he loves you Haruhi….if I was in his position I would make a big deal about it too….losing the person you love to your best friend isn't a nice feeling" he sighed.

"Yea I guess your right…so when are you going to talk to him?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Hmm….how about today and you can go with me?" he smiled.

"Sure" Haruhi nodded.

Then they got into one of the Ootori private cars and drove to the Suoh mansion once they got there Tamaki's maid smile at Kyoya and Haruhi.

"I'm glad you two are here…he wont talk to anyone….not even his own father…" she frowned.

"We'll do our best to talk him out of his stupidity" Kyoya smiled as he took Haruhi's hand and lead her up to Tamaki's room.

Once they got there Kyoya knocked on the door.

"Go away…..I told you I don't feel like talking…." Tamaki said.

"Tamaki…it's me Kyoya."

"I have nothing to say to you Kyoya! Go away!" Tamaki yelled.

"Tamaki- Senpai please let us in! We want to talk to you!" Haruhi said then Tamaki's door opened slightly to allow them in.

Once they walked into the room they noticed it was extremely dark and they couldn't see a thing.

"Why is it so dark? Are you turning into another Nekozawa?" Haruhi sighed.

"What do you two want?" Tamaki muttered.

"Could you please turn on the light Senpai….we cant talk to you if its all dark…" Haruhi said.

Then the lights turned one revealing a very haggard looking Tamaki holding his teddy bear Kuma-chan tightly in his arms.

"I want to apologize for everything…." Kyoya said.

"Are you saying your going to give Haruhi back to me?" he asked as his face brightened a bit.

"I'm afraid not….but I would really like to put an end to this silly fight…." Kyoya said.

"But….I love Haruhi….so much…..a-and….your taking her away from me….she is the only one I could ever love…." Tamaki muttered.

"Don't say that Senpai…..I'm sure your going to find a great girl someday! You'll be extremely happy like how I am with Kyoya! I promise" Haruhi smiled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Your….happy?" Tamaki asked curiously as he stared into her big brown eyes.

"Yes very happy….I didn't think of Kyoya that way when I was in the host club….well that was because I never hung out with him that much….but now that I got to know him…..I know he is the only man for me." Haruhi said truthfully.

"I see…..well…" Tamaki said as he got to his feet. "I give you permission to marry my 'daughter' Kyoya…..since you make her happy…..just treat her with respect….and if you ever hurt her….or make her cry…I swear I'll take her away from you." Tamaki said.

"So am I forgiven?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes….but only on one condition." Tamaki said.

"What is the condition?" Kyoya asked.

"When you two have a baby can I be it's grandpa?" Tamaki smiled.

"W-why….it's grandpa?….I would assume you'd be it's uncle…." Haruhi said confused.

"Because I'm your 'father' Haruhi…..and it would only be natural for me to be it's grandfather duh! And doesn't it sound catchy? Grandpa Tamaki" he grinned.

"Sure….why not…" Haruhi sighed.

"Yay! I can believe me two best friends are getting married!" he grinned as he pulled them both into a big hug.

"So Haruhi can I walk you down the isle?" Tamaki asked.

"No! my real dad is going to do that!" Haruhi laughed.

"B-but…cant we both walk you down the isle?" Tamaki asked.

"No Senpai….that would be very…..lets just say that wouldn't end well" Haruhi laughed.

"I suppose your right…..so when is the wedding?" Tamaki asked.

"In three days actually…." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Three days?" Haruhi and Tamaki gasped.

"Yes"

"W-what about my dress?" Haruhi said nervously.

"Hikaru and Kaoru has got that taken care of, and my family has everything else set up." Kyoya said. "All that is left to do is your bachelorette party and my bachelor party"

"Oh that's right….." Haruhi muttered. "When are we going to have that?"

"Well my sister already has yours planned out and says you can have it whenever you want." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Can I have to tonight….just to get it over with?" Haruhi asked.

"If you want….who would you invite?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh…..Fuyumi of course….and um….Ranka?" Haruhi said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Only two people?" Kyoya asked.

"Well I don't know many girls…..I always hung out with you guys"

"Right….well you can have yours at your apartment tonight if you want" Kyoya said.

"Sure I'm ok with that"

"Alright….I'll give my sister a call" he smiled as he pulled out his phone.

_Hmm….what am I going to do at this bachelorette party?…._ Haruhi thought confused.


	5. The Bachelorette party

Later that night after Kyoya and Haruhi hung out with Tamaki for the day Fuyumi drove Haruhi home to get things set up for her bachelorette party. Once they got home her father Ranka ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell daddy you were going to have a bachelorette party?" he shouted.

"I-I didn't even know….I- I just found out today….wait….how did you know?" Haruhi asked.

"I read it in an E-mail Kyoya sent me" he smiled.

"Oh….well um anyway dad this is Kyoya's sister Fuyumi" Haruhi smiled as a small black haired woman stepped forward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Fujioka" she smiled.

"AW aren't you a dear! You may call me by my professional name Ranka…or you can call me papa Ranka which ever you prefer!" Ranka smiled.

"Thank you Ranka" Fuyumi giggled.

"So am I invited to your little party?" Ranka asked as he placed his hand on his hip.

"B-but dad….you're a guy….only girls are allowed…" Haruhi sighed.

"Hey I can wear a skirt!" Ranka said.

"Fine….you can come.." Haruhi sighed in defeat.

"Wonderful! Now daddy is going to pick out some accessories to go with his out fit! You two girls have fun planning!" he sang as he ran into his bedroom.

"Alright…..so what are we going to do?" Haruhi asked.

"Well….you stay here….while I got get stuff for your party!" Fuyumi smiled.

"Why cant I go?" Haruhi frowned.

"It's a surprise!"

Then Ranka came flying out of his bedroom in his usual make up and hair style while wearing a light pink long skirt and a white tank top.

"Can I come too Fuyumi?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure!" Fuyumi smiled.

"Great! Lets go!" Ranka smiled as he pulled the small black haired woman toward the door.

"You better not get anything embarrassing!" Haruhi called.

"Oh we would never do a thing like that! Now remember Haruhi lock the door and don't go outside while we are gone!" Ranka smiled as he and Fuyumi disappeared.

A few hours passed and it was now seven at night then Fuyumi, Ranka, and Renge came into the apartment with bags in their hands.

"Sweetie were are home!" her dad called.

"Hey guys!" Haruhi smiled then her dad put a sparkly tiara on he head that said Bachelorette.

"W-what's this?" Haruhi asked.

"Your bachelorette tiara" he grinned.

"Haruhi!" Renge shouted as she hugged the smaller brown haired girl.

"H-hi Renge…." Haruhi smiled.

"I cant believe your marrying Kyoya!" Renge squealed.

"Yea….me neither" Haruhi blushed.

"So what do we do now?" Haruhi asked confused as she looked at Fuyumi.

"We play party games of coarse!" Fuyumi laughed.

"W-what kind of games?" Haruhi asked even thought she was kind of afraid of the answer.

"Pin the junk on the hunk!" Ranka smiled as he held up a naked picked of a man.

"DAD!" Haruhi blushed.

"What Haruhi….your not a little girl anymore and now we a celebrating!"

"Celebrating by pinning a guys…..you know on a naked picture?" Haruhi blushed.

"Well….yea" Ranka smiled.

"C-can….we um skip that game?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Fine…we can play it later…." Ranka sighed as he put the picture away.

"We can give you your presents now" Fuyumi smiled as she pulled Haruhi in the living room and sat her down.

"P-presents?….for what?" she asked.

"For your honeymoon!" Ranka smiled as he handed Haruhi a jar full of pieces of paper.

"W-what's the paper for?"

"They will give you hints on what your present are!" Fuyumi smiled.

"Oh…um right" Haruhi said with a nervous smile.

"Well get on with it! Start reading!" Renge smiled.

Haruhi nodded then pulled out a piece of paper that read: This is an item you wear….it has no bottom.

"Something I wear…..that has no bottom…." Haruhi muttered. "Um….a skirt?"

"Nope! Crotch less underwear!" Fuyumi laughed as she handed the underwear to Haruhi.

"W-why would I n-need this!" Haruhi blushed as she held up the underwear.

"To spice things up between you and Kyoya!" Renge laughed.

"R-right…." Haruhi sighed as she picked up another piece of paper that read: it's made out of metal but it is also very fluffy….

"Metal…and fluffy…..I don't know…." Haruhi sighed.

"Fluffy handcuffs!" Renge smiled as she handed Haruhi the gift. "Just in case Kyoya is being 'bad' and you want to chain him to the bed!"

"Oh gosh…..T-thanks…." Haruhi mumbled as she placed the gift in a pile and picked up another card the read: it glows in the dark, it's wet but it's also very colorful.

"I don't think I want to know….."

"Glow in the dark body paint! It add some color to your sex life!" Ranka laughed.

"This is so embarrassing!" Haruhi blushed as she took the finger paints.

After they were done Haruhi ended up getting a candy G string, a blow up doll, strawberry flavored lubricants, lotions, and very revealing underpants.

"T-thanks guys….." Haruhi mumbled.

"No problem! I'm sure Kyoya would enjoy these gifts too!" Renge grinned.

Then the door bell ran which made Haruhi jump.

"W-who could that be?" Haruhi muttered.

"I don't know…" Ranka snickered "I'll….go answer it…." he said as he walked toward the door. Once he opened it there was a man in a police man uniform.

"Oh hello officer what is the problem?" Ranka asked.

"I need to speak with a miss Haruhi Fujioka….she's in big trouble" he said.

"Oh yes…please come in!" Ranka smiled as he lead the cop inside his home. Then he walked up to Haruhi and eyed her up and down.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" he asked.

"Y-yes? Is there a problem sir?" Haruhi asked nervously.

The man didn't answer all he did was just stare at her intently then Ranka hit the CD player and he started to dance.

"U-um…w-what's going on?" Haruhi blushed.

No one answered her then the cop started to remove his clothing until he was in G string. Fuyumi, Ranka, and Renge were on the verge of a nosebleed as they watched the young cop dance around but Haruhi was almost as red a tomato. Once he was done with his dance he kissed Haruhi on the cheek and whispered 'Congratulations beautiful' in her ear and walked out.

"W-what was that about?" Haruhi yelled.

"A male stripper! He was hot wasn't he?" Ranka blushed.

"T-that….was very….awkward.."

"Aw come on honey loosen up! This is all for good fun!" Ranka laughed.

"S-sorry…..I'm…not use to all this!" Haruhi blushed.

"I know….well come on lets play pin the junk on the hunk!" Ranka grinned.

"Uh….can you wait for a moment I need to make a call!" Haruhi said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"You better not be calling Kyoya… are you?" Fuyumi asked.

"N-no…..I just remembered…I need to tell Honey- Senpai something…." Haruhi lied.

"Fine five minutes" Fuyumi said.

"R-right…" Haruhi nodded as she ran into her bedroom and dialed Kyoya's number. It ran for a minute then he answered it.

"Hello Haruhi…is something the matter? Are you not enjoying yourself?" Kyoya asked.

"Hi Kyoya…..I'm having fun…..but….it's kind of weird" Haruhi sighed.

"Weird how?"

"They gave me awkward perverted stuff for our honeymoon, I just got a lap dance from a random man, and now they want me to play pink the junk on the hunk!" Haruhi blushed.

"Y-you got a lap dance?" Kyoya stuttered a bit.

"Yes….it was weird"

"Damn it…..I told Fuyumi not to do that…..I don't want another man stripping in front of you…." Kyoya sighed.

"Are you jealous?" Haruhi smirked.

"No…..not at all….so what kind of stuff did you get? I would like to see them…they might be fun to use" Kyoya said with a smile in his voice.

"Y-your actually thinking about using this stuff?" Haruhi blushed.

"Maybe….." Kyoya chuckled.

"Kyoya you pervert!" Haruhi laughed.

"Oh come now don't tell me you weren't thinking about it too" Kyoya laughed.

"Well…..I um…I don't know…" Haruhi said quietly.

"HARUHI! Come on lets play pin the junk on the hunk!" Renge called.

"I have to go….you better come save me!" Haruhi said.

"I'll do my best…have fun…wait it's not a real hunk is it?" Kyoya asked concerned.

"No….it's a picture of a naked guy…." Haruhi sighed.

"Good….now how fun" Kyoya said with a sigh of relief as he hung up.

_You better come save me Kyoya….._Haruhi thought as she joined everyone in the living room.


	6. Kyoya to the rescue! Will you marry me?

After Haruhi got off the phone with Kyoya Fuyumi forced her to play pin the junk on the hunk then after that her father Ranka pulled out an awkward shaped cake and pushed it toward Haruhi.

"W-what's this…." Haruhi blushed.

"A cake sweetie!" Ranka laughed.

"Y-yes I cant see that but it's shaped like a-" then Haruhi got cut off.

"Who cares what its shaped like I'm hungry lets eat!" Renge said.

"I'm not eating that…" Haruhi muttered.

"Come on Haruhi loosen up! It's just a cake!" Fuyumi laughed.

"Fine…." Haruhi muttered as she started to eat part of the cake.

As they were all eating cake someone knocked on the door then Ranka looked up confused.

"I wonder who that could be…" he muttered as he walked toward the door.

"It better not be another stripper!" Haruhi called from the living room.

"No….I only booked one for the night.." Ranka said as he opened the door revealing Kyoya.

"Kyo-" then he got cut off by Kyoya.

"Shh…I want to surprise her" he smiled as he walked into the house.

"Who was it dad?" Haruhi called.

Then Kyoya walked into the living room and smiled at her.

"Hello"

"Kyoya! You came to save me!" Haruhi smiled.

"Yes I promised you didn't I?" Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

Haruhi smiled and walked toward him then his eyes drifted to the pile of gifts she was given.

"Are those the 'perverted' gifts you told me about over the phone?" Kyoya asked.

"Um…yea" she blushed.

"I see" Kyoya muttered as he walked over to the pile and picked up furry hand cuff. "Hmm…these look fun"

"Fun!" Haruhi blushed.

"Yea….we can play cops…." Kyoya said in a teasing voice.

"Kyoya….." Haruhi blushed.

"I was just kidding….Haruhi…." Kyoya smirked as he walked back over to her.

"Really?"

"Perhaps" Kyoya chuckled. "So are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked.

"Go where?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Your spending the night at my house"

"S-spending the night?" Haruhi blushed.

"Yes….it's ok isn't it 'dad'?" Kyoya asked as he turned toward Ranka.

"Oh that's most defiantly ok! Don't for get the toys!" Ranka joked.

"Dad!" Haruhi blushed.

"Thank you…but we wont be needing the toys…come on Haruhi" Kyoya smiled as he pulled Haruhi out the door.

"How boring….toys always spark things up…." Ranka sighed.

Once Kyoya and Haruhi got into the car he put his arm around her which caused her to blush.

"Did you have fun at least?" Kyoya asked.

"Yea…..it was kind of weird but fun." Haruhi smiled.

"Good" Kyoya smiled.

"So tell me all you got." Kyoya smirked.

"W-why…do you want me to tell you….I'll show you later" Haruhi blushed.

"Come on it cant be that bad…tell me"

"Fine….I um got…..c-crotch less underwear….um f-flavored lubricants,…..uh….hand cuffs….b-blow up doll…..g-glow in the dark body paints…and uh a candy G s-string…" Haruhi blushed.

"I see….but why the blow up doll? You'll have me…." Kyoya asked.

"I- I don't know…..Fuyumi said….j-just incase I get board o-of you…" Haruhi muttered.

"Board of me? Fuyumi….." he sighed as the light glistened off his glasses.

"But….I …..I w-would never get board o-of you Kyoya!" Haruhi said with a nervous laugh.

"Really now?" he smirked.

"Uh…hehe y-yea" Haruhi blushed.

Then the car finally pulled up to the Ootori mansion and Kyoya helped Haruhi out of the car and Kyoya led her up to her room.

"This is your room" Kyoya smiled.

"Wow….its big" Haruhi muttered.

"Yes…only the best for you" Kyoya whispered.

Then Haruhi looked out the window and frowned.

"I-it….looks like it's going to rain tonight…" she said in a shaky voice.

Kyoya walked behind her and looked out the window as well.

"I think it will be fine….but if you need me I'm right across form you ok?" Kyoya said.

"Ok….night Kyoya" she smiled as she gave him a small hug.

"Good night Haruhi" he smiled as he leaned down to place his lips to hers.

"I love you" he muttered.

"I-I….love you too …Kyoya" she blushed as she watched him leave her room.

Once he left Haruhi put on her big T- shirt and crawled into bed. Haruhi had a hard time sleeping all she could think about was Kyoya then a load crack of lightning made her jump. Then she heard another one causing her to jump up and she clutched the blankets harder until her knuckles turned white. Then when another crack of lighting hit she jumped up and ran across to Kyoya's room crying once she opened the door Kyoya looked at her from his desk concerned.

"Haruhi….why are you crying?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

"T-thunder…." Haruhi muttered.

"You can stay here ok" Kyoya muttered as he picked her up bridal style and walked over to his bed and laid her down.

Then another crack of lighting hit causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and whimper. Then Kyoya took off his glasses and laid next to her and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Haruhi….just try not to pay attention to it" he muttered as he stroked her hair.

"K-Kyoya…." she muttered as she clutched onto his shirt and slowly fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up with a sleeping Kyoya's arm draped over her she looked at him for a moment then smile. Then she sat up and looked over at the clock which said 1:00 P.M. _Hmmm I better wake him up….._she thought as she turned toward him to shake him but then she froze. _Should I wake him? ….I know Tamaki calls him the Demon Lord because of his grouchiness when he wakes up…I guess…..I'll give it a try…._she thought as she gently shook his arm. Then his onyx eyes opened a crack and gave her a glare that made shivers go up her spine.

"K-Kyoya…..I…um…..t-time to wake up…." she muttered nervously.

Then Kyoya sighed and sat up and Haruhi laughed at his messy hair.

"What?" he hissed.

"Y-your hair….it's all messy…." Haruhi laughed.

"So is yours…." he muttered as he ran his hand threw his black hair.

"It is?" Haruhi blushed.

"Just a bit" he yawned as he placed his hand on her head.

Haruhi laughed and placed his glasses on his face and kissed his nose gently.

"Your not that bad when you wake up." she smiled.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Tamaki said you where the Demon Lord when you wake up!"

"Demon Lord?…..I don't know what he's talking about" Kyoya smirked.

After they got dressed Kyoya snuck up behind Haruhi and wrapped her arms around her waist causing her to jump.

"Kyoya! Don't scare me like that!" she blushed

"Sorry….that outfit looks cute on you" he smiled.

"Thanks"

"So Haruhi would you like to have brunch with me?" he asked.

"Sure!" she blushed.

"Great follow me" he smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out into one of the Ootori private gardens.

"W-where are we?" she gasped.

"My family's garden" he smiled.

"And this is in your back yard?" Haruhi asked dumfounded.

"Well part of the back yard" he sighed as he pulled out her chair and took a seat next to her.

_Damn rich people….._she thought with a sigh. Then the waiter came over and placed a plate of Ootoro in front of them.

"This looks delicious !" Haruhi blushed.

"It dose" Kyoya nodded as they started to eat.

After they finished eating Kyoya took Haruhi for a walk threw the gardens once they got in the middle he stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya said nothing and grabbed her hand and went down on one knee.

"What are you doing Kyoya?"

"Haruhi Fujioka…..ever since I first met you….I took a strong likening to you…..but that small crush turned into love….I've hid it for many years…..but then after we graduated I realized…..you are the only woman for me….your smart, beautiful, funny your perfect…will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled out a beautiful white gold diamond ring.

"K-Kyoya….." she blushed. "Yes"

Kyoya smiled and slipped the ring on her finger.

"S-so….what was all this about?" Haruhi blushed.

"Well you said you wished you'd been proposed to properly so I did it properly" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Y-you remembered?" Haruhi blushed.

"Of course….I remember everything about you Haruhi" Kyoya muttered.

"Well you better go, Tamaki and the others are coming by to pick me up for my bachelor party….one of my private cars will take you to your apartment" Kyoya sighed.

"Ok…..wait Kyoya…are they getting you a stripper?" Haruhi asked.

"No…I wouldn't allow it…..the only girl I want dancing for me is you." he smirked as he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you Kyoya" she laughed.

"I love you too….I'll call you later" he smiled as he watched her leave.


	7. The Bacherlor party

After Haruhi left Kyoya waited patiently for Tamaki and the others to arrive. Once they got there they had bags of stuff.

"What's all that?" Kyoya asked.

"Drinks, gifts and games!" Tamaki grinned.

"Did you order a stripper?" Kyoya asked.

"N-no….we'd never do that…." Hikaru chuckled.

"Well if you did you better cancel it…..I don't want a stripper" Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Aw your no fun! This is actually your last night to be a single man! Tomorrow is your wedding!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Yea Kyo-chan have some fun!" Honey smiled.

Then Kyoya gave them his famous Demon Lord glare and their faces all turned white.

"Uh….H-Hikaru….cancel the s-stripper…." Tamaki muttered nervously.

"R-right boss!" Hikaru nodded as he picked up his cell phone.

Then Mori and Honey started to set things up and Kyoya sat on the sofa broadly. Once they were finished decorating Tamaki ran up to him with a bag.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked as he took the bag.

"A gift open it!" Tamaki grinned.

Kyoya sighed and opened the bag and pulled out a ball and chain.

"And this is for…..?"

"This is how Haruhi will keep you under control!" Tamaki smiled.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to Kyoya and gave him what it looked like to be a coupon book.

"Coupons?" Kyoya muttered as he pushed up his glasses.

"Look threw them!" Kaoru snickered.

Kyoya sighed and looked threw the coupons this his eyes widened.

"What are these?"

"Bed room coupons….you give a coupon to Haruhi telling her what you want to happen in the bed room!" Hikaru laughed.

"You guys are a bunch of perverts!" Kyoya sighed as he tossed the book aside.

"What they could come in handy!" the twins laughed.

Then Honey walked up to Kyoya and handed him a blue bunny that looked a lot like Usa-Chan.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked as he took the bunny.

"This is your very own Usa-Chan! His name is Usagi-Chan!" Honey grinned.

"Oh um thank you" Kyoya smiled.

Then Tamaki excused himself from the room then a few minutes passed and the twins had pushed Kyoya into a chair in the middle of the room.

"I told you I didn't want a stripper" Kyoya hissed.

"Don't worry it's totally fine!" the twins laughed.

Then a blonde woman came down the stairs with a fan covering her face and started to dance. Then the woman removed the fan away from her face and Kyoya's eyes winded.

"Tamaki?" he asked.

"Hello Kyoya what do you think?" he grinned as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Why are you stripping?" Kyoya sighed.

"Well you said you didn't want a stripper so I thought since you didn't want a random girl stripping why not your best friend?" he smiled as he tossed his shirt aside and ran his hand threw his golden hair.

"I didn't want you stripping for me either….." Kyoya sighed.

"Come on Kyoya! Lighten up!" Tamaki grinned "So Mr. Ootori is getting married tomorrow? I'm sad he's handsome!" Tamaki said in a girly voice.

"Knock it off you idiot!" Kyoya sighed as he pushed Tamaki over.

"Oh come on mom don't be so stiff!" Tamaki yelled.

"Can we do something else?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

"Cake!" Honey cheered.

"Oh yea I forgot we bought cake" Hikaru laughed.

"Alright then…cake it is" Kyoya agreed as they placed the cake in front of him and he just stared at it blankly. "Why is my cake shaped as breasts?" Kyoya muttered.

"I don't know actually….they man at the store just recommended it!" Tamaki grinned.

"Hey just pretend their Haruhi's boobs" Kaoru snickered.

"You guys are perverts….." Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"Aw come on Kyo-chan who cares what its shaped like its cake! Chocolate cake!" Honey grinned.

_Honey is so clueless…..as long as its cake he doesn't care…..its hard to believe he's older that me….._Kyoya thought with a sigh.

"Speaking of boobs…..Kyoya did you notice Haruhi is filling out" Hikaru smirked.

"Yea….she's not as flat like she was in high school…..they've gotten bigger" Kaoru snickered.

"And why may I ask are you checking out my fiancée's chest?" Kyoya asked as light shined off his glasses.

"We weren't…..its just hard not to notice…." the twins said nervously.

Then Tamaki's face turned bright red and the twins looked at him curiously.

"Boss you ok?" they asked.

"Don't talk about my daughters breast!" he yelled.

"Sorry….just stating the obvious!" Hikaru sighed.

"Hmm…now that you mention it Hika-Chan….our Haru-Chan is turning into a woman!" Honey smiled.

"Not you too Honey-Senpai!" Tamaki shouted.

"Um can we all stop talking about my fiancée's breast please?" Kyoya sighed.

"R-right….um cake?" Tamaki asked with a nervous smile.

After they ate their perverted shaped cake the twins pulled out a bunch of sake and smiled at Kyoya.

"Time to play the drinking game!" they cheered.

"I don't drink…." Kyoya sighed.

"Come just this once?" they pouted.

"No."

"Why?" Hikaru asked as he took a sip from his glass.

"Because I don't really want to be hung over for my wedding tomorrow, and alcohol is a vale drink that turns respectable men into perverts….and I don't need that if I'm to the be the hire of the Ootori Empire" Kyoya explained.

"Your loss!" Kaoru sighed.

A few hours passed and all the hosts were drunk except for Kyoya, Honey and Mori. They spent most of their time making Kyoya watch porn which was very awkward for him.

"Why am I watching porn?" Kyoya asked.

"So you know what to do on your honeymoon duh!" Hikaru hiccupped.

"I know perfectly well what to do!"

Then they all froze and stared at Kyoya in shock.

"You already have experience?" the twins gasped.

"My little Haruhi isn't going to be your first!" Tamaki gasped.

"Yes she is….why am I tell you guys this just shut up and watch your porn!" Kyoya hissed and he got up and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you callin?" Tamaki hiccupped as he staggered over to Kyoya.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said coldly.

"W-why?" Tamaki muttered.

"It's her turn to save me" Kyoya said then his serious face turn into a gentle smile when he heard her voice on the other line.

"Hello Haruhi"

"Hi Kyoya! Are you enjoying your party?" Haruhi asked in a sweet voice.

"I suppose…" Kyoya sighed.

"Haruhi! Tell mommy to pull the stick out of his ass and have some fun!" Tamaki shouted into the phone.

"W-was that Tamaki- Senpai?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Yes….he's drunk….so is Hikaru and Kaoru" Kyoya said with a frustrated sigh.

"Aw I'm sorry….can Honey and Mori help you control them?" Haruhi asked.

"No…Honey is taking a nap….and Mori is just sitting there watching him" Kyoya said.

"Well I'll be right over I'll help you"

"NO Haruhi! You cant come over! Daddy forbids it! This is Kyoya's night no girls allowed!" Tamaki shouted once again into the phone.

"I would love your help" Kyoya smiled. "Do you want me to send a private car over to pick you up?"

"No thanks….I'll use my dad's car!" Haruhi said.

"Alright….drive safely I'll see you later…..I love you Haruhi"

"I love you too Kyoya bye" Haruhi said as she hung up.

"Aw how sweet Kyoya!" Tamaki said as his eyes started to tear up.

"What?" Kyoya asked as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

"You told her you loved her…..t-that….t-that is so….ADORABLE!" Tamaki squealed as he gave Kyoya a bit hug.

"How is that so unusual for me to tell her I love her?" Kyoya asked as he pushed Tamaki away from him.

"Your always so cold…." Tamaki sighed as he walked over to the twins and informed them Haruhi was coming over.

Then a few minutes passed and Haruhi arrived and every one glomped her.

"Haruhi! We love you so much! You look so adorable!" they all said in unison as they started snuggling her.

"Can you get off my fiancée?" Kyoya sighed.

"Greedy Demon Lord…." Tamaki muttered as they all released Haruhi.

"Geez Senpai….you smell like a bar" Haruhi sighed.

"W-what I'm celebrating!" Tamaki sang.

The Kyoya walked over to Haruhi's side and put his hand on the small of her back.

"See what I mean…I need a woman's help" Kyoya chuckled as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my best!" Haruhi smiled.

"Great…please excuse me for a moment….I need to call your dad and tell him you'll be coming home later tonight…so he wont be worried when he comes home" Kyoya said as he pulled out his phone.

"W-wait Kyoya…..how did you know my dad's shift was tonight?" Haruhi asked confused.

"I have my ways" Kyoya smirked as he walked into the other room.

Once Kyoya left the twins grabbed Haruhi by the arms and pulled her into the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?" Haruhi sighed as she sweat dropped.

"Sake, sake , sake!" they cheered.

"I don't want any!" Haruhi said.

"Come on, try it , try it!" they grinned.

"Come on Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan…..don't force Haru-Chan to do something she doesn't wanna do!" Honey scolded.

"We are just havein fun!" the twins hiccupped. "Please Haruhi just one sip!"

"Fine just one sip…." Haruhi sighed as she picked up the glass full of sake.

"No Haruhi! A lady shouldn't drink!" Tamaki shouted but it was to late Haruhi's one sip drained the whole glass causing her face to flush.

"T-that…stuff isn't that bad…." she grinned.

"H-Haruhi…..is this your first time drinking?" Tamaki frowned.

"Yup! More please!" Haruhi giggled as she held up her glass.

"More! More!" the twins cheered as they filled her glass.

"No more!" Tamaki growled but Haruhi didn't listen and drained another glass.

"Mori! Stop her!" Tamaki frowned.

Then Mori grabbed Haruhi and flung her over his shoulder.

"H-hey what are you doin! Put me down I want more sake!" Haruhi pouted.

"No more" Mori muttered as he took Haruhi into the living room and sat her on the sofa.

"Your no fun!" she sighed.

Then Kyoya came into the room and looked at fiancée's flushed face. Then Haruhi grinned and staggered over to him and fell into his arms.

"Hello….Kyo~ya!" she giggled.

"What did you idiots do to her?" Kyoya growled.

"We just gave her a bit of sake no big deal!" Hikaru sighed.

"You Idiots! How many glasses did she drink?" Kyoya asked angrily.

"About two" Kaoru said.

"Idiots….this is going to effect her worst because she's never drank before!" Kyoya said in an irrigated tone.

"I-it's not a big deal Kyoya!" Haruhi smiled as she snuggled up into his chest.

"Yes it is….it's a very big deal Haruhi!" Kyoya scolded.

"Y-your no fun Darling…mmm you smell good!" Haruhi sighed as she buried her face in his neck.

"Your welcome!" the twins laughed.

"Your still not off the hook! First I have to taker care of her…." Kyoya sighed.

"L-let's play!" Haruhi grinned as she reached for his belt buckle.

"NO HARUHI! NOT TILL YOUR MARRIED!DADDY FORBIDS IT!" Tamaki shouted as he ran toward them.

"I HATE YOU DAD! YOU NEVER LET ME DO WHAT I WANNA DO!" Haruhi yelled in a whiney voice.

"That's it young lady! Your grounded!" Tamaki growled.

"Knock it off you two…." Kyoya sighed as he lead Haruhi to the sofa and laid her down.

"Is it bed time?" Haruhi muttered.

"Yes….go to sleep Haruhi…" Kyoya sighed as he kissed her forehead and placed a blanket over her.

"Are you idiots happy now?" Kyoya sighed.

"Yup!" the twins laughed but Tamaki just pouted in the corner of the house growing mushrooms.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Kyoya asked in an annoyed tone.

"My little girl hates me….." he pouted.

"She's drunk…I grantee she wont remember any of this when she wakes up…" Kyoya muttered.

Then a few hours passed and Kyoya decided it was time to wake Haruhi up and take her home since it was now 12:00 A.M.

"Haruhi….wake up" Kyoya whispered in her ear.

Then her eyes opened a bit and she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello"

"I'm going to take you home" Kyoya whispered as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her in a private Ootori car.

"Kyoya….I don't feel good" she frowned.

"I know….it's all Hikaru and Kaoru's fault" Kyoya muttered as he held her closer to him.

Once they got to her apartment Kyoya scooped her up in his arms again and walked up to her house. Once they got there he knocked on the door the still sleeping Haruhi in his arms. Then Ranka opened the door and started at them curiously.

"W-what happened to her?" he yawned as he ran his hand threw his long reddish brown hair.

"The twins got her drunk" Kyoya sighed.

"What? My poor Haruhi!" Ranka frowned as he took his daughter out of Kyoya's arms.

"I bet it was all Tamaki's doing!" Ranka growled.

"No actually….just the twins" Kyoya said.

"I still blame it on Tamaki!" Ranka growled.

"Yes, well I better go" Kyoya sighed as he kissed Haruhi's forehead.

"Alright…bye Kyoya…..I'll see you at the wedding" Ranka smiled.

"Alright….and sorry for dropping in at such a late hour!" Kyoya apologized.

"Oh it's fine you may come by any time you want!" Ranka blushed as he shut the door and carried Haruhi into her room.

"D-dad?" Haruhi muttered as he placed her on her bed.

"Yes?"

"H-how…..where's K-Kyoya?" Haruhi muttered.

"He just left…..but don't worry about that…..your going to be Mrs. Ootori soon….." Ranka smiled as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Y-yea….I cant wait" Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Now get some rest kiddo…..if you need anything you know where I'll be!" Ranka smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Dad…..I love you" Haruhi mumbled.

"Love you too sweetie" Ranka smiled as he left her room.


	8. The big day!

The next morning Ranka woke up early and ran straight into Haruhi's room. He was already all dressed and everything ready for the wedding this afternoon in the Ootori garden.

"Haru~hi!" he sang as he burst threw the door.

"What…." she grumbled as she hid under her covers.

"Come on Haruhi! We have to get to the Ootori mansion so the Hitachiin brothers can dress you up all pretty!" Ranka grinned.

"My head hurts….."

"Well it's your fault for drinking last night!" Ranka sighed. "Come on I have something that will help you!" he sighed as he pulled Haruhi into the kitchen.

"What are you doing…." Haruhi groaned.

Ranka said nothing and placed a plate of burnt toast and crackers in front of her, along with water and an aspirin.

"And this is for?"

"Just eat it'll make you feel better!" Ranka grinned.

Haruhi said and did what her father told her to do then after she felt a lot better.

"How do you feel?"

"Great! Thanks dad!" Haruhi smiled.

"Good! Now lets go!" Ranka squealed as he grabbed Haruhi by the hand and pulled her out of the house. As they were running down the stairs to their car Ranka started shouting "MY HARUHI IS MARRYING KYOYA OOTORI TODAY! YEA THAT'S RIGHT THE HANDSOME OOTORI BOY! IN YOUR FACE MEN!"

"Dad….." Haruhi blushed.

"What I'm just spreading the news so those boys will not flirt with you anymore!" Ranka smiled.

"They weren't flirting….." Haruhi sighed.

"Oh yes they were especially that bag boy who lives down stairs!" Ranka said.

"Dad…he wasn't flirting….he just asked if we wanted paper or plastic…." Haruhi sighed as she got in the car.

"I call that flirting!" Ranka said as he started the engine.

"Dad…he is like forty years old…."

"Exactly….no forty year old should be flirting with my nineteen year old daughter!" Ranka said.

Once they got to the Ootori mansion Yoshio, Fuyumi, Hikaru and Kaoru were at the front door to greet them.

"Hello Haruhi!…Mr. Fujioka…" Yoshio muttered as he eyed Haruhi's father who was in a long red dress.

"Hello Yoshio! I told you to call me Ranka!" Ranka giggled.

"R-right….my apologize…..Ranka….please follow me" Yoshio said nervously as Ranka followed him.

"Come on Haruhi let's get your dress ready!" Fuyumi grinned as she pulled Haruhi into a room.

Once they got into the room it was covered in beautiful elegant wedding dresses.

"Whoa!"

"Our mother made them!" the twins grinned.

"So go ahead pick anyone you like!" Hikaru grinned.

"But they would all look good on you!" Kaoru flirted.

Haruhi blushed and nodded and started to look threw the dresses a few minutes passed and Haruhi picked a very elegant strapless one.

"We knew you'd pick that one!" the twins grinned.

"Well will you two get out so I can change?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh right, see ya later Haruhi!" they chuckled as they left.

Once they left Fuyumi helped Haruhi into her dress and did her make up. Once she was finished she placed the vale on Haruhi's head and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful" Fuyumi smiled.

"Thanks….Fuyumi I'm a bit nervous…." Haruhi admitted.

"Don't worry….their's nothing to be nervous about! Just keep all your attention on Kyoya and everything will go by just fine!" Fuyumi grinned.

"Thanks Fuyumi!" Haruhi smiled then the door opened Revealing her father Ranka.

"Oh Haruhi! You look soooooooooo adorable!" he squealed as he ran over and gave her a tight hug.

"Dad…..your ….squishing me!" Haruhi gasped.

"Oh right, sorry!"

"I'll leave you two alone for a while." Fuyumi smiled as she left the room.

Then Ranka turned toward Haruhi with tears in his eyes.

"Dad?"

"Haruhi….your so grown up now…..you finally found that special person you want to spend the rest of your life with…..your mother would be so proud of you! I'm going to miss you….promise you'll visit me?" Ranka smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I promise….I…. I love you dad!" Haruhi said as she hugged Ranka and started crying.

"I love you too Haruhi….don't cry y-you don't want to smear you make up" he sobbed.

"Y-you should stop crying today….y-you might smear yours…" Haruhi laughed.

Then Ranka looked at her for a moment started laughing.

"Your right" he smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door and Ranka and Haruhi whipped away their tears and turned toward the door with a smile.

"Come in" Haruhi smiled.

Then Honey and Mori came in and smiled at them.

"OOOOO Haru-Chan you look so pretty! Like a princesses! Don't you think so Takashi?" Honey grinned.

"Yea" Mori nodded.

"Thank you Senpai!" Haruhi blushed.

"Well look at you two your both very handsome in your tuxes! Especially you Mitsukuni!" Ranka grinned.

"Thank you ma'am!" Honey giggled as he hugged Usa-Chan closer to him.

"Yea thanks…" Mori muttered.

"Oh and I see you dress your cute little bunny up as well!" Ranka smiled.

"Yea! Usa-Chan wanted to look nice too!" Honey grinned.

"Well he looks lovely!" Ranka smiled.

"Thank you! Well you two better get ready it's almost time! Good luck Haru-Chan!" Honey giggled as he jumped onto Mori's back.

"Yea….good luck" Mori nodded as he and Honey left.

"So you ready Sweetie?" Ranka asked as he offered his arm to Haruhi.

"I…um….y-yea" Haruhi muttered as she interlocked her shaking arm with Ranka's.

"You ok kiddo?" Ranka asked as he placed his hand on hers.

"Just kind of nervous is all….all these rich people…..might look down on m-me….because I'm a commoner…." Haruhi frowned.

"Don't worry sweetie Kyoya wont let that happen!" Ranka smiled as he walked them toward the door then Haruhi stopped causing Ranka to stop too.

"What's wrong now?"

"D-dad…don't let me trip….."

"Hahah! I wont!" Ranka laughed as they continued to walk.

Then they finally came to the door the lead to the garden where every one seated where Kyoya was waiting for her. As they walked down the isle everyone stood and watched making her feel more uncomfortable then they got closer to the alter where Kyoya, Tamaki and Kyoya's two brother's stood. Then on the side where Haruhi will stand was Fuyumi and Renge smiling down at her. Then they finally got to the alter and Haruhi blushed a deep red.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do!" Ranka smiled.

Then Ranka turned to Haruhi and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Then he turned toward Kyoya and gave him a smile.

"Take good care of her Kyoya!"

"I promise sir" Kyoya smiled as he held his hand out to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled and took his hand and looked into her eyes.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Haruhi Fujioka and Kyoya Ootori"

As the priest was talking Haruhi could barley pay attention all her attention was on Kyoya who was giving her a charming smile that he always use to wear at the host club. Then the time came to say the binding words.

"Kyoya Ootori do you take this woman to be your wife?" the man asked.

"I do" Kyoya smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"And do you Haruhi Fujioka take this man to be your husband?"

"I- I do!" Haruhi blushed as she placed the ring on Kyoya's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" the man smiled.

Then Kyoya placed his hand on Haruhi's cheek and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips and everyone clapped. After the ceremony was the after party and Kyoya and Haruhi had their first dance and the host club danced with Haruhi too as did Ranka. Then they cut the cake and Mori had to hold Honey back so he won't dive bomb the cake. Then came time for Kyoya to find the guarder under Haruhi's dress and he gently grabbed it with his teeth and took if off her leg then flung it right in Tamaki's face causing him to blush a deep red. Then the time finally came for the car to take them away on their honeymoon. Once they got out to the car they started to say their goodbye's to their friends and family.

"Bye Haruhi, Kyoya oh and Kyoya have fun! Don't forget the coupons!" the twins grinned.

"W-what coupons?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh I'll tell you later" Kyoya smiled.

Then Honey glomped Kyoya and Haruhi and stared crying.

"I'm going to miss you guys! Waaaah!" he cried then Mori gabbed him by the waist and pulled him off of them.

"Mitsukuni…." Mori warned.

"S-sorry…..I'm just really going to miss you guys!" Honey frowned.

"Don't worry Senpai….we will only be gone for a week!" Haruhi laughed.

"That's a long time!" Honey pouted.

"We'll call you we promise!" Kyoya chuckled.

Then Tamaki ran up to them and hugged them both.

"M-my two best friends…..got married! This is so great I'm so happy for you!" he cried.

"Thank you Senpai…." Haruhi smiled.

"Now Kyoya treat my daughter with respect! Treat her like a princess got that! And if you ever make her cry you'll have me to deal with got that!" Tamaki barked.

"Yea 'daddy' now calm down." Kyoya laughed.

Then Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's face and started pinching her cheeks.

"Now be good my little angle! My cute little girl! Daddy loves you!" Tamaki grinned then he was pulled out of the way by Ranka.

"I'm her father you idiot! Now lay off!" Ranka growled then he turned to Haruhi and hugged her.

"Have fun sweetie"

"I will dad" Haruhi laughed.

"Kyoya be good to my little girl ok" Ranka smiled.

"No problem sir" Kyoya smiled as he helped Haruhi into the car.

Once they got in the car Kyoya smiled at Haruhi lovingly.

"So where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"That's a surprise Mrs. Ootori" Kyoya laughed.

"I don't like surprises Kyoya" Haruhi frowned.

"I know….that's why it's a surprise" Kyoya smirked.

"Kyoya…." Haruhi sighed then Kyoya placed a kiss on her cheek which made her blush. _I'm very happy….I'm glad I found the host club….if I didn't…..this would have never happened I would have never met….the man of my dreams…_Haruhi thought as she snuggled closer to her Husband.


	9. The honeymoon

As they were in the car Haruhi had fallen asleep Kyoya looked down at her and smiled then a thought of them when they were in high school flooded his head.

_*Flash Back* _

_As Kyoya was typing on his laptop Honey ran up to him and gave him a huge smile. _

"_Yes? Is there something I can help you with Honey- Senpai?" Kyoya asked not once looking up from the screen. _

"_Dose Kyo-Chan like Haru-Chan?" Honey asked. _

"_Yes I like Haruhi she's a good friend" _

"_No! Do you like her…..like do you want to date her?" Honey asked. _

"_No…." Kyoya sighed. _

_Then Haruhi walked up to them and started laughing. _

"_Of course Kyoya-Senpai wouldn't want to date me!" she laughed. _

"_Why?" Honey asked with a shocked expression. _

"_Because Senpai….he wouldn't get any merits from dating me…..right Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi smiled as she looked toward Kyoya. _

"_Correct Haruhi…" Kyoya nodded as he typed on his laptop. _

"_See!" Haruhi smiled. _

"_Oh…ok….so Haru-Chan would you like to have some cake with me?" Honey smile. _

"_Sure!" _

"_Yay! Come on Haru-Chan!" Honey giggled then Haruhi turned to Kyoya. _

"_Sure you don't want to join us Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked. _

"_No thank you….I don't like sweets" Kyoya muttered. _

"_Kay" _

_Once she left Kyoya looked toward her with a small smirk._

"_No merits huh?" _

_*End Flash back*_

Then Kyoya chuckled quietly and brushed the hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"There were defiantly merits in marrying you Haruhi" Kyoya muttered.

Then the car came to a stop and Kyoya started to gently shake Haruhi and she looked up at him with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"K-Kyoya…..where are we?" Haruhi muttered.

"Take a look" Kyoya smiled.

Haruhi nodded and looked out the window to see the beach house they once went to on summer vacation.

"Isn't this that same beach house?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes it is Haruhi" Kyoya smiled as he helped her out of the car.

Then Kyoya led her to their room which was the same room Kyoya and her had their little talk after Tamaki and she got in a fight about her being a girl. Then a memory started to flood threw her head.

_*Flash Back* _

_Haruhi sighed and whipped her mouth off' well that was a waist of a good meal' she thought as she walked out of the bathroom. ' I was in such a hurry I ran into the closet room I could find' she thought as she looked around the big room then she spotted a man with a yellow towel over his head. _

"_Are you ok?" the man asked. _

"_I apologize sir….I didn't mean to intrude" Haruhi muttered as she bowed to the man. _

"_Don't be silly, it's just me…" Kyoya sighed as he placed the towel around his neck. _

"_Kyoya-Senpai!….Senpai….I'm sorry…..I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today…." Haruhi apologized. _

"_Thanks but I wasn't especially worried…." Kyoya sighed as he took a drink of water. "Although….I did have a hard time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks….they almost beat them half to death…." Kyoya chuckled as he walked toward Haruhi. "And because of you I had to send a bouquet of flowers to each of the girls… to apologize….they've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them." Kyoya said. _

"_I'll pay you back for the flowers Senpai" Haruhi sighed. 'knowing him he's just going to add it to my debt anyway…' she thought. _

"_Each bouquet cost me 50,000 …..that's a grand total of 6000,000 yen Haruhi…." Kyoya sighed as he turned out the lights. _

"_Uh….why did you turn the lights off?" Haruhi asked confused. _

"_If you want to…..you can pay me back with your body….." Kyoya smirked as he grabbed her hand and threw her onto the bed and straddled her. _

"_Surely you weren't so naïve that you actually believe a person sex doesn't matter…..you've left yourself completely defenseless against me….." Kyoya whispered. _

_Haruhi's eyes widened and she stared confused at her Senpai on top of her 'what is he doing….this isn't like Kyoya at all…..wait….' she thought. Then she smiled and relaxed causing Kyoya to stare at her in confusion. _

"_You wont do it….Kyoya-Senpai….I know…..because it wouldn't do you any good….you wouldn't gain anything from it…." Haruhi muttered. _

_Then Kyoya smirked and looked down at her once more. _

"_Your right…." he sighed as he got off of her and sat on the edge of the bed and put on his glasses. _

"_You're a fascinating young woman Haruhi…"_

"_Well I learned something from this! I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are Senpai!" Haruhi smiled. _

_Then Kyoya looked at her with a confused expression ' I almost "Raped" her and she thinks I'm a nice guy…..' Kyoya thought. "Hm?" _

"_I know what you were doing…..you were just trying to prove what Tamaki-Senpai said earlier! I know you were trying to prove his point…..that your just posing as the bad guy…." Haruhi smiled. _

_Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a moment and a smirk crossed his lips then with out thinking he wrapped his arms around Haruhi giving her a small hug. _

"_I'm glad you learned your lesson Haruhi….now can you apologize to Tamaki….he's been sulking all day….." Kyoya whispered into her ear 'damn….what's with me….part of me really wanted to take advantage of her…..damn it Kyoya what are you thinking….that's not right…..am I falling for her?' he thought as he released her. _

"_Thank you Senpai….and I will…" Haruhi smiled. _

_*End Flash back*_

As Kyoya took their bags and put them on the floor he looked at Haruhi confused she had been standing there for a whole minute with a blank stare on her face.

"Haruhi….are you ok?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh um yea…..I was just thinking this is the room isn't it…." Haruhi blushed.

"Hm?" Kyoya muttered.

"This is the room…..where you thought me a lessons about….having to take care of myself….because I was a girl…." Haruhi smiled.

"Oh…yes it is isn't it" Kyoya nodded as he pushed up his glasses.

Then Kyoya sat on their bed and loosened up his tie and let out a big sigh. Then Haruhi smiled and walked over to him.

"You know Haruhi….you never paid me back that….600,000 yen…." Kyoya sighed.

"W-what? I ….I thought you put that on my debt!" Haruhi said confused.

"No….I only put the 50,000 yen on your debt….since I was being nice that day" Kyoya smirked.

_Putting 50,000 yen on my debt was being nice?_ Haruhi thought with a sigh.

"Well what am I going to do about the 600,000 yen?" Haruhi sighed.

Kyoya chuckled and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sure…..we'll think of something" he whispered in her ear causing her to blush.

"I love you Haruhi…." Kyoya muttered as he kissed her neck lovingly.

"I love you too Kyoya!" Haruhi blushed.

Meanwhile out side their room Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Honey were sitting out side their bedroom door.

"Do you hear anything?" Hikaru whispered.

"No nothing….." Kaoru sighed as he pressed his ear harder against the door.

"I hope he's not being perverted with my little girl!" Tamaki growled.

"Shhh boss be quite….we are going to get caught!" the twins hissed.

"I think we should leave Haru-Chan and Kyo-Chan alone….they need there alone time!" Honey scolded. "Don't you think so Takashi?"

"Yea" Mori nodded.

"B-but….what about my little girl…..K-Kyoya….is going to-" but Tamaki got cut off by a rare evil glare from Honey.

"I said leave them alone…."

"R-right…..sorry!" Tamaki smiled nervously.

"Now….lets go to our room, we will tell them we are here tomorrow Kay?" Honey smiled.

"Y-yes sir…." Tamaki and the twins muttered.

"Good, come on Takashi lets go! I brought cake!" Honey giggled as they all walked to their room.

As they were walking toward the dining room Tamaki looked back at the door and frowned. _I cant have the Demon Lord…being with my Cute little Haruhi…..that's just not fair….._Tamaki thought with a frown. Then Hikaru and Kaoru tossed their arms around his shoulder.

"Don't worry boss it will be fine" Hikaru smiled.

"Yea and Honey- Senpai is right…they are married they need their alone time…" Kaoru nodded.

"I guess your right…" Tamaki sighed.

"Now we can have cake!" Honey giggled as they all walked away to have their cake.


	10. Surprise!

The next morning Haruhi woke up with the sun shining in her eyes then she rolled over and saw Kyoya sleeping. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek _I'll surprise him with breakfast…._Haruhi thought as she got out of bed. Then she realized she wasn't wearing anything so she walked over to her suit case and pulled out a pink frilly dress _I don't remember having this dress…..ugh dad…._Haruhi thought annoyed as she slipped on the dress. Once she was dressed she made her way down to the kitchen once she got in the kitchen she couldn't believe what she saw. She was the entire host club sitting in the dining room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Haruhi yelled.

"Good morning Haru-Chan!" Honey squealed.

"Good morning my little Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled.

"Don't good morning me! How the hell did you get here?" Why are you here?" Haruhi growled.

"We knew you would miss us! So we decided to surprise you!" the twins grinned. "Did it work are you surprised?

"No I'm not surprised! I'm pissed off!" Haruhi yelled.

"Haruhi why are you pissed off, I don't understand!" Tamaki frowned as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Then his eyes widened and his face turned red.

"Y-your hair…"

"What about my hair?" Haruhi asked angrily. "Don't change the subject!"

"M-my little girl has….s-sex hair…." Tamaki frowned.

"W-what?…." Haruhi blushed.

"So where is Kyoya?" the twins asked as he walked over and threw their arms around her.

"He's still sleeping….."

"Oh so you were too much for him?" Hikaru smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing so what's for breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

"Well for Kyoya and I I'm making pancakes…..for you I don't know" Haruhi said coldly as she walked into the kitchen.

"Your not making us breakfast?" Tamaki frowned.

"No make your own!" Haruhi said as she started to make the pancake batter.

Then Kyoya came down with his Demon Lord face.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled as he ran over to him.

"Tamaki…..what the hell are you doing here?" Kyoya growled.

"Uh…we…..um…t-thought you'd miss us….and so we decided to c-come on your honeymoon with you!" Tamaki said nervously.

Kyoya said nothing and just glared at Tamaki angrily.

"Tamaki….the whole point of a honeymoon….is for the two newly weds to be alone…..not the two newly weds and their friends!" Kyoya growled.

Then Haruhi came into the dining room and handed Kyoya a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kyoya…." Haruhi sighed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Haruhi….." Kyoya grumbled as he took a sip of coffee.

"S-so can we stay?" Tamaki muttered.

"No!" Kyoya and Haruhi said in unison.

"Why?" Tamaki frowned.

"I already explained to you!" Kyoya yelled.

"Your so mean Kyoya….." Tamaki frowned.

"Breakfast is almost ready Kyoya." Haruhi muttered as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Haruhi….you didn't have to make breakfast…..you could have called a chef…" Kyoya smiled.

"I know but I wanted to cook for you!" Haruhi smiled.

"Aw so cute! That is true love right there men!" Tamaki smiled as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Tamaki will you and the other's please leave?" Kyoya sighed.

"C-can we at least taste Haruhi's delicious breakfast?" Tamaki frowned.

"Fine….you have breakfast then you leave…." Kyoya grumbled as he sat at the table.

"YAY!" they shouted as they surrounded the table.

Then Haruhi came out and placed plates of pancakes all around them and sat down tiredly next to Kyoya with her own.

"So Kyoya…..how'd it go last night?" Hikaru snickered.

"What we did last night isn't any of your concern…." Kyoya said as he ate.

"AW come on Kyoya!" Kaoru whined.

"You guys are a bunch of perverts you know that…." Kyoya sighed.

"Aw don't be that way!" the twins smirked.

Then after breakfast Haruhi and Kyoya walked them to their car once the car was out of sight Kyoya let out a sigh.

"Really what were those idiots thinking…." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around Haruhi.

"I don't know…..sometimes I think they don't have anything going on up there….." Haruhi laughed.

"True….hmm lets go back inside…." Kyoya smiled as he kissed his wife on the forehead and headed back to the beach house.

Meanwhile in the car Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and started talking to one of his maids.

"What are you doing boss?" the twins asked.

"I call my maid and told her to set up my beach house near by…..so we can keep tabs on them!"

"You're a genius boss!" the twins smiled as they gave him a thumbs up.

"I know!" Tamaki laughed.


End file.
